gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Drive Misty For Me
Wasted Busted Misty dies |reward = $1000 |unlocks = Pump-Action Pimp Mike Lips Last Lunch The Crook |unlockedby = Don't Spank Ma Bitch Up |todo = Get a vehicle! Go pick up Misty! Take Misty to Joey's. }} Drive Misty For Me is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Luigi Goterelli from Luigi's Sex Club 7 bar in the Red Light District of Portland Island, Liberty City. Overview The mission begins with Claude dropping round at Luigi's Sex Club 7 to find more work from Luigi. Luigi tells Claude about Joey Leone, who wants some 'action' from his favourite prostitute Misty. He tells Claude to go to her home in Hepburn Heights, before dropping her off at Joey's Garage in Trenton. Luigi informs Claude that this is his foot in the door, and to keep his eyes on the road and off Misty. Claude then picks up Misty from her home in Hepburn Heights and drives her to Joey's Garage, where Joey tells Claude to drop by later for more work. Mission Objectives * Get a vehicle. * Go pick up Misty. * Take Misty to Joey's. Transcript Video Walkthroughs Reward The reward for completing the mission is $1,000 and three missions, The Crook for Marty Chonks, Pump-Action Pimp for Luigi Goterelli and Mike Lips Last Lunch for Joey Leone, are unlocked. Gallery DriveMistyForMe2-GTAIII.png|"remember, this is your foot in the door..." DriveMistyForMe3-GTAIII.png|Outside Misty's apartment DriveMistyForMe4-GTAIII.png|Misty walking towards Claude's car outside her apartment in Hepburn Heights DriveMistyForMe5-GTAIII.png|Misty in Claude's car DriveMistyForMe6-GTAIII.png|Claude and Misty enter Joey's garage DriveMistyForMe7-GTAIII.png|Claude leaves Joey's garage DriveMistyForMe8-GTAIII.png|Mission passed Walkthrough DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at Luigi's Sex Club 7 and finds Luigi and Mickey Hamfists talking. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Luigi asks Mickey to head inside and that they'll talk later. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Luigi informs Claude that Joey Leone, the son of Liberty City's mafia family's don wants to meet his usual girl, Misty and tasks Claude with driving her to him. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Luigi tells Claude that Misty is currently in Hepburn Heights. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|And also informs him of the location Joey's Garage. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude going back to his vehicle. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude heading to Hepburn Heights to pick Misty up. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude arriving at the building Misty is in. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|After Claude honks the horn and notifies Misty of his presence, Misty comes out of the building and gets into the car. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude and Misty heading to Joey's Garage in Trenton. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude and Misty arriving at Joey's Garage. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|After arriving, Claude and Misty get out of the vehicle and walk into the garage. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Misty gets excited after seeing Joey and runs to hug him. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|After hugging her, Joey tells her to leave him and Claude alone for a bit to talk. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Joey introduces himself to Claude and tells him that he may come back later, as Joey may provide Claude with some work. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia * The title might be a reference to the 1971 film Play Misty For Me, directed by and starring Clint Eastwood. Navigation }}de:Misty und der Mafioso es:Lleva a Misty por mí fr:La Mystérieuse Misty pl:Wożąc pannę Misty pt:Drive Misty For Me ru:Drive Misty For Me Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III